Chat, baju, anime fest, dan happy ending
by Aru Hasuna 2409
Summary: 'Hinata, kamu aja deh yang tanyain Naruto masalah buku perpus itu ya'/'aku punya baju tapi tulisannya...'/'mau nggak mau karena kamu udah bilang iya sebelumnya, kamu harus pake baju itu besok pas ke anime fest'/'Baiklah, pakai jaket saja, aku sudah cukup melihatnya kok..'/'jadi gimana hm'/Typo dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya/Masih menggolongkan diri sebagai Newbie, summary XD
1. Chat dan Baju

**Chat, baju, anime fest, dan happy ending**

 **Original story by Aru Hasuna 2409**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Genre: Romance!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning; Penggunaan chara untuk kepentingan cerita saja!, Typo masih banyak bertebaran, OOC, masih kurang banyak gulanya, kalau gak suka dari awal back aja, gak usah maksain buat baca, oke?.**

"…." Bicara biasa

 ** _XXX: "…"_** obrolan di facebook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA POV**

'tung'

"Ugh, lagi seru-serunya nonton anime juga" keluh Hinata saat mendengar pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari akun facebooknya. Dengan malas ia mengskip anime yang sedang ia tonton lalu membuka aplikasi facebooknya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan lewat facebook.

 ** _Nara Shikamaru: "Hinata, kau punya tidak pin bbmnya Naruto?"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Aku punya pinnya Naruto-kun, tapi kau kan tahu kalau smartphoneku hilang sejak 2 bulan yang lalu…"_**

 ** _Nara Shikamaru: "Haah aku malas chat dia di fb, sejak selesai UN kan dia menghilang ditelan bumi. Padahal buku perpus yang dia pinjam belum ia kembalikan_-"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Haha, bukankah kalian para cowok biasanya jarang memberi kabar untuk kekasih kalian? Aku sering loh dengarin curhat Temari kalau pacarnya dari Klan Nara itu lebih suka tidur daripada memperhatikannya…"_**

 ** _Nara Shikamaru: "Oh, kali ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang menyukai anak tunggal dari keluarga Uzumaki tengah menjahiliku, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang tanya ke dia tentang masalah buku perpus itu oke? Hitung-hitung dengan dia membalas chatmu akan membuatmu bahagia… dah Jaa ne"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Hah?! Ugh…menyebalkan dasar raja tidur!"_**

"Langsung log out lagi, ugh Kami-Sama… aku harus gimana?" Keluh Hinata sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya dan berguling ke kanan lalu kekiri. Setelah beberapa saat ia berguling-guling tidak jelas, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke arah laptopnya berada. Saat ia melihat ke layar laptopnya, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sedang online di facebook. Sepertinya keadaan memang mendukung dan seperti sudah direncanakan ya?

"Haah… baiklah akan kucoba chat dia di fb"

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Naruto-kun, kamu disuruh kumpul buku perpusmu dan juga saat kamu ngumpulin buku perpusmu itu, kamu bakalan kena denda apalagi kalau ada buku yang hilang, kamu disuruh ganti."_**

"Huwaa, akhirnya terkirim juga…"

'tung'

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Nani?"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Kamu disuruh kumpul buku perpusmu dan juga saat kamu ngumpulin buku perpusmu itu, kamu bakalan kena denda apalagi kalau ada buku yang hilang, kamu disuruh ganti."_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Oh"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Hmm, Jadi kenapa kamu nggak masuk sekolah? Emang kamu udah di Tokyo?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Menurutmu?"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Kayaknya belum, oh iya oleh-oleh ya kalau balik ke sini? #justkidding"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Hm, iya kalau aku ketemu kamu"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Wah, sankyu Naruto-kun"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Iya"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Itu, teman kelas kita selain aku ada yang kamu tanya gak tentang kamu yang lanjut kuliah di Tokyo?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Nggak ada. Kamu gak usah bilang ke banyak orang kalau aku mau ke Tokyo."_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Iya iya…"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Oh iya, anime apa yang recommended bulan ini?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: (_** _dilihat 31 Mei 20:43)_

"Haah…lagi-lagi dijustread"

"Ya udah deh, mending aku ngelanjutin nonton animeku yang tertunda tadi aja"

2 jam kemudian…

'tung'

"Ish! Siapa lagi sih yang ngirimin pesan di fb! Aku online itu buat ngedownload anime bukan bales pesan orang! Ya sudahlah, lagi-lagi aku harus ngeskip animeku!" Keluh Hinata (lagi) ketika lagi-lagi ia harus menskip anime yang sedang ia tonton. Awalnya sih kesal tapi ternyata…

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Hinata, aku baru aja beli hard disk yang isinya anime dari A-Z"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Hm, iya pamer lagi…pamer…pamer…"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Aku serius"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Hm, aku tau kamu serius ngasih tau aku kalau kamu punya hard disk baru yang isinya itu anime. Terus kamu nanya ke aku emang buat apaan? Kamu mau bagi animemu ke aku emangnya?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Nggak. Aku minggu depan berangkat ke Tokyo-nya"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Minggu depan? Cepet banget"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Iya, makanya kamu nggak usah bilang-bilang ke orang lain."_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Aku nggak bakalan ngebocorin kok. Mulai kuliah semester pertama nanti, aku mau berubah! Yey^^"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Aku juga"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Mau berubah maksudnya"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Oh iya, sekitar 4 hari yang lalu aku lihat komentar fotomu yang ditag kakakmu itu, ternyata kamu gampang ngambek ya? Haha Naruto-kun suka ngambek"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Berubah jadi apa? Jadi Koro-sensei?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Berubah dari Master Hentai ke Profesor Hentai XD, huahahaha"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Perjalan pendidikan kehentaian seorang Uzumaki Naruto"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Hahahaha"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Kenapa ya, teman kelas kita yang cowok suka hentai semua? pengikutmu banyak sekali…"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Oh iya, ada bajuku satu lagi tapi tulisannya 'ikeh ikeh kimochi' kalau kamu mau aku bakalan kasih ke kamu"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Hahaha, begitulah pesona seorang Master Hentai"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Naruto-kun! Baju dengan tulisan 'ikeh-ikeh kimochi' terus cewek yang pake? Aku gak mau! Naruto-kun sadarlah, aku bukan salah satu pengikutmu dikelas…"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Jadi.? Ini kesempatan langka loh Hinata, kamu pernah bilang kalau mau bikin baju yang ada karakter animenya tapi karena dilarang ortu akhirnya gak jadi kan? Ini gratis loh aku juga bakal kasih bonus gantungan kunci karakter Nura Rikuo versi Yokainya yang aku beli pas anime fest yang kamu nggak jadi datang…"_**

"Huwaa…. Gantungan kunci! Tapi masa harus ambil bajunya juga? Gratis sih. Tapi entar kalau bilang iya, aku jadi terkesan cewek matre lagi?"

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Ya udah deh, tapi aku gak bakalan pake."_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Aku malas ngasih orang sesuatu kalau dia gak pakai"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Baiklah, aku bakalan pake pas lagi dirumah. Tapi, ukuran bajunya apa? XL atau S? kalau S aku gak bisa pakai…"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Ukurannya sama kayak ukuran bajuku"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Iya, ukuran bajumu itu apa? Aku bukan mamamu, makanya aku nggak tahu ukuran bajumu"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "M"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Mama"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Nggak. Aku mau lihat kamu pakai baju itu di Anime Festival nanti"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "pokonya nggak ada tapi-tapian, kamu udah bilang iya sebelumnya, jadi kamu harus pakai mau tidak mau"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "M? ketat banget…!"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Ya kan kalau aku udah lihat kamu pakai baju itu kamu boleh pake jaket supaya gak narik perhatian cowok mesum pas disana"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Bukannya Naruto-kun mesum?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Aku nggak mesum, cuma aku suka aja sama sesuatu yang berbau hentai =D"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "baru saja kamu ngaku kalau kamu itu mesum_-"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "emang anime fest-nya kapan?"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Besok"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Nani?! Besok? Ugh, kenapa nggak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin! Kalau aku ke anime fest besok, aku juga bakalan gak beli apa-apa karena aku belum nyiapin uang untuk beli merchandisenya.-"_**

 ** _Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Pokoknya besok kamu harus kerumahku buat ambil baju itu! Wajib! Aku gak mau tau, pokoknya kalau kamu gak mau pake baju itu, aku gak mau bicara sama kamu lagi, dah Jaa"_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata: "Hah?"_**

"Ih langsung off lagi, gimana nih?"

"Tau deh, mending aku tidur… udah larut malam banget"

"Oyasuminasai…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **AN:**

 **Oyo, Hisashiburi minna! Aru kembali lagi dengan fic multichap baru! (yg lama belum kelar, udah main publish yg baru aja). Gimana? Bagus nggak?. Kalau nggak bagus ya… begitulah XD. Inilah Aru, seseorang yang bikin fic itu secara spontan tanpa mikir panjang kalau udah dapat ide.**

 **Kali ini ficnya ngambil genre Romance,(Readers: Aru yang nggak suka romance bikin fic full romance? Dunia udah kebalik ya?). Hahaha nggak kok, dunia belum kebalik. Aru bikin fic in karena *rahasia*.**

 **Oh ya, mengenai fic 'Wrecking Ball: Sequel', Gomenasai! Aru udah ketik chapter 3-nya, cuma Aru rasa chapter 3 ini belum menggabarkan kejahilan Aru dan Aru pikir belum pas aja. Jadilah Aru berpindah ke fic lain dengan jenis fic romance. Kalau ada yang mau bilang saya labil, bilang aja tapi siap-siap kena sindiran saya^^. Saya didunia nyata suka menyindir orang, buahahaha… (Smirk evil). Saya bergaul dengan siapa saja asalkan dia gak ngurusin saya sampai ke akar-akarnya (akar tanaman kali ya?).**

 **Dalam benak Aru, mungkin banyak reader yang bakalan berpikir "romancenya nggak berasa?". Kalau kalian punya persepsi begitu, itu sah sah aja. Aru bikin fic ini bergenre romance karena ada maksud tertentu. Tidak selamanya cowok itu PDKT-nya romantissss banget. Gak selamanya kalau ada 2 orang yang saling suka, mereka bakal ngelakuin hal romantic terus kayak pergi kemana-man dijemput (ojekzone kali), dinner berdua, kasih bunga mawar merah (baru 2 hari udah layu.-), dll. Dan gak selamanya cinta itu penuh hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Aru ngambil kesimpulan begini berdasarkan apa yang teman aru curhatkan di Aru, dan Aru lihat dalam kehidupan percintaan orang-orang disekitar lingkungan Aru.**

 **Oke oke, setelah para readers sekalian membaca fic ini, tolong ya reviewnya? (onegaishimasu^.^), mau dilanjut atau ngga, romancenya berasa apa kagak, ada typo apa enggak (kayaknya nggak mungkin nggak ada), pokoknya terserah kalian deh, tentunya review positif. Mau follow atau fav juga gak papa, malah bagus lagi :v *ngayal*. Oke ditunggu deh review, fol, fav-nya ya? Jaa minna… XD**


	2. Dia-'

**Chat, Baju, Anime Fest, dan Happy Ending**

 **Original Story by Aru Hasuna 2409**

 **Pair: NaruHina**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Genre: Romance!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning; Penggunaan chara untuk kepentingan cerita saja!, Typo masih banyak bertebaran, OOC, masih kurang banyak gulanya, kalau gak suka mending dari awal back aja, gak usah maksain buat baca, oke?.**

"…." Bicara biasa

 _ **XXX: "…"**_ obrolan di facebook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: 'Dia-'  
**

 **HINATA POV**

06.45 AM.

'drrt…drrt…drrt…drrt…'

"Hoam… eng…cepat banget rasanya pagi datang~"

"Sekarang jam berapa ya?, ugh etto~, Nani?! Hampir jam 7?! Ugh… aku harus segera mandi." Seketika itu juga ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit berada dikamar mandi, akhirnya ia keluar dengan baju santai yang biasa ia pakai saat berada dirumah. Rambutnya terlihat masih basah, handuknya hanya ia taruh di atas kepalanya. Bukannya mengeringkan rambutnya dulu, ia malah langsung duduk didepan meja tempat laptopnya berada kemarin. Maklumlah, saking bahagia + herannya dia tadi malam atas permintaan aneh dari orang yang ia suka, ia langsung tidur tanpa mematikan laptopnya terlebih dahulu. Biasa, inilah efek kalau doi minta kita ngelakuin sesuatu walaupun aneh…

Melihat laptopnya yang ternyata tidak bisa menyala karena baterainya habis, segera ia mengambil adaptor laptopnya dan mencoloknya ke stopkontak yang ada didekat meja itu. Selesai dengan masalah cas mengecas laptopnya itu, ia langsung log in ke akun facebooknya. Entah ini nasib baik atau nasib buruk, orang yang ia sukai a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto sudah mengirimkan begitu banyak pesan. Karena doi sudah ngirim pesan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung membaca pesan itu dengan wajah yang memerah dan tersenyum. Pagi hari ini sepertinya terasa berbeda…

"U-uwa… kyaa! Na-naruto-kun mengrimiku pesan pagi-pagi begini! Aku harus lihat apa isi pesannya!"

 _ **Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Hey Hinata, jadi kan hari ini ke Anime fest-nya?"**_

 _ **Namikaze Narto Uzumaki: "Kalaupun gak jadi aku tetap akan memaksamu ikut, aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan melempari kaca jendelamu batu agar kau keluar"**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Aku menunggumu disekolah karena sekalian ngembaliin buku perpusku, aku tunggu sampai jam 9"**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Sarapanlah dulu sebelum pergi. Kalau kau datang terlambat,bawakan aku sekotak bento sebagai hukumanmu yang datang terlambat"**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki: "Pastikan kau membawa handphone flip mu. Bawa juga jaketmu sebagai persiapan."**_

"Kyaa! Na-naruto-kun… huwa, ini pertama kalinya dia mengirim pesan seperti itu… ugh, aku jadi malu~" Teriak Hinata begitu bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Cowok yang ia sukai biasanya kalau dichat hanya membalas perkataannya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Terus sekarang begitu meperhatikannya? Cewek manapun pasti akan merasa begitu bahagia jika cowok yang ia sukai memperlakukannya seperti ini.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata: "Ha'i! aku akan segera kesana^^"**_

"Oke, sekarang siap-siap ganti baju!"

Skip Time

 **Normal POV**

"Ganti baju sudah, hp, jaket, dompet juga sudah ada didalam tas. Oke deh, aku siap berangkat. Kyaa! Bisa dibilang ini kencanku dengan Naruto-kun walaupun mungkin cuma aku saja yang menggolongkan ini sebagai kencan…, pokoknya hari ini aku pergi dengan Naruto-kun! Yey!" Gumam Hinata sembari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan yang ada dirumahnya.

"Kaa-chan! Ohayou~!" Ucap Hinata dengan ceria.

"Ohayou mo. Wah, Hina-chan pagi ini sudah rapi begini? Mau kemana?"Tanya ibu Hinata sambil mengolesi roti yang ia panggang tadi dengan selai coklat, sesuatu yang anaknya sukai.

"Ah etto~, gimana yah?"

"Hinata Nee-chan mau pergi ke anime fest sama pangerannya Kaa-chan, si anak terakhir keluarga Uzumaki yang rambutnya kuning. Makanya dia pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi kayak begitu. Aku mendengarnya bergumam tentang itu tadi saat sedang turun kesini, saking bahagianya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Benar kan Hinata Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi, sang adik yang mempunyai sifat suka menjahili kakakny ini.

"Ha-Hanabi!. Ugh etto~ yah be-begitulah Kaa-chan. Um, jadi aku ingin meminta izin untuk keluar pergi dengannya hari ini…"

"Hihi, anak Kaa-chan sudah besar ya?. Ya sudah, Kaa-chan mengizinkanmu pergi dengannya, tapi ingat ya? Jangan sampai malam, pokoknya jam 6 sudah ada dirumah."

"Wah~, Arigatou Kaa-chan! Aku janji akan berada dirumah sebelum jam 6, Nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Kaa-chan? Jaa! Ittekimasu!" ucap Hinata setelah mencium pipi ibunya. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi ke arah pintu depan dan berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah.

"Jadi rotinya ini gimana?" Tanya ibu Hinata kebingungan.

"Rotinya Nee-chan untukku saja Kaa-chan, gimana?"

"Ah~ baiklah, ini…"

"Arigatou Kaa-chan!"

"Hm"

 **Skip Time**

 **Naruto POV**

Konoha Senior Highschool, 08.00 AM.

"Yosh, Akhirnya urusan kembali-mengembalikan buku perpus selesai juga. Sekarang tinggal tunggu Hinata datang."

Ah~ rasanya lega setelah mengembalikan buku perpus yang tebal-tebal itu. Aku jadi gak perlu diteror oleh Shikamaru yang datang langsung ke rumah agar aku sesegera mungkin mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu. Kadang dia juga membocorkan kalau aku lebih sering menyalin tugas temanku ketika ada PR yang diberikan oleh guru mata pelajaran kami, dan setelah itu berakhirnlah dengan ibuku yang mengintrogasiku tentang nilai yang selama ini ku dapat.

Ya terlepas dari masalah mengembalikan buku itu, hari ini aku mengajak seorang cewek 'mantan' teman kelasku (berhubung kami sudah lulus dari sekolah) yang juga seorang penggemar anime. Jujur saja penggemar anime dikelasku dulu hanya kami berdua, jadilah kami berdua dijuluki 'japanese couple' dikelas.

Aku mengajaknya pergi ke Anime Fest hari ini secara mendadak karena aku ingin embuat beberapa kenangan manis dengannya sebelum pergi melanjutkan sekolahku di Tokyo. Aku sebenarnya bisa dibilang menyukainya, tapi karena Hinata selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika teman kelas kami dulu sering mendoakan kami agar berjodoh, jadilah aku hanya menyukainya dalam diam.

Aku juga memaksanya memakai bajuku yang bertuliskan 'ikeh-ikeh kimochi' sebelum pergi nanti. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau ukuran bajuku itu pasti kekecilan kalau dia yang pakai. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap aku cowok mesum yang nggak ketulungan karena aku menyuruh seorang cewek memakai bajuku. Aku juga awalnya merasa diriku ini benar-benar aneh ketika aku melihat bajuku itu dan sangat ingin suatu saat Hinata memakainya, dan hari ini keinginanku itu akan segera terwujud- _ttebayo_!.

 **Normal POV**

"Naruto-kun! Bangun… Naruto-kun bangun~"Rengek Hinata membangunkan orang yang mengajaknya pergi ke Anime Fest hari ini malah enak-enak tidur dibawah pohon salah stu taman disekolah itu.

"Ish, Naru-Hen bangun! Nanti aku cubit nih kalau kamu gak bangun-bangun"

Namun hasilnya nihil, diancam akan dicubit pun dia tak bangun-bangun. Akhirnya langsung saja Hinata mencubit sedikit keras baru dia meringis sambil perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Ugh, sakit tau Hinata~ kenapa sih kamu suka banget cubit perutku? Apa salah prut sixpack-ku ini?"

"Habis dibangunin gak bangun-bangun, jadi aku harus nyubit kamu dulu baru kamu bangun. Dan aku hanya mengiyakan pernyataan ke-six-pack-an perut mu itu. Dan juga, kapan jadinya kita berangat ke anime festnya?"

"Haah~, iya kita pergi sekarang. Ayo bangun kalau gitu"

"Iya"

"Kamu mau jalan kemana Hinata ?"

"Eh? Jalan ke arah Halte bus dekat sekolah? Kan kita pergi naik itu?"

"Kita gak langsung kesana, ingat kalau kau harus pake baju 'ikeh-ikeh kimochi' ku dulu? Jadi kau dan aku akan pergi ke rumahku terlebih dahulu, bukan naik bus."

"Aku gak pernah ke rumah cowok sebelumnya! Aku gak mau ke rumahmu kalau tidak ada orangtuamu dirumah! Aku gak mau jadi korban kemesumanmu yang pertama!"

"Haah~ tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh terhadapmu. Dan juga dirumah lagi ada Ayahku, dan Ibuku. Jadi kalau kau merasa aku menunjukkan gelagat yang mencurigakan, kamu bisa lari ke mereka dan melaporkan kelakuanku itu. Bagaimana? Tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Ugh- ya ya setidaknya itu lebih baik."

"Tapi, bukannya rumahmu itu jauh ya?"

"Nggak, rumahku dekat dengan rumahnya Shikamaru. Kita pernah pergi kesana kan pas kerja kelompok?"

"Iya, jadi rumahmu disebelah mananya?"

"Ini, udah sampai."

"I-ini?! jadi rumahmu itu tepat didepan rumahnya Shikamaru?! Jadi alamat rumah yang pernah kamu kasih itu palsu dong?"

"Ah, itu gak sepenuhnya salah. Aku biasanya juga tinggal di rumah itu bersama Kakek mesum dan Baa-chan ku"

"Oh begitu"

"Ayo masuk, aku tidak mau menggendongmu yang berdiri seperti patung didepan pintu rumahku"

"Eh! A-aku tidak mau digendong olehmu! Kau mesum sekali! Baiklah, aku segera masuk"

"Hahaha. Duduklah disana"

"Iya"

"Naruto-kun mesum sekali"

"Naru-chan memang begitu"

"A-ah, maaf sudah begitu lancang mengatai Naruto seperti itu Mamanya Naruto"

"Eh? Mamanya Naruto? Kamu kaku sekali? Panggil saja aku Tante Kushina"

"I-iya"

"Hm, apa kamu yang dibilang Hyuuga Hinata?"

"I-iya tante"

"O-oh jadi kamu yang sering dibicarain Naru-chan selama ini. Wah, Naru-chan udah berani ya bawa pulang calonnya ke rumah"

"eh? Calon? Calon apa tante?"

"Haha ada deh, tapi ini pertama kalinya Naru-chan bawa seorang perempuan ke rumah loh! Biasanya cuma Shika-chan atau Sasu-chan yang datang ke rumah"

"Okaa-san! Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan lagi, aku sekarang sudah mau kuliah bukan bayi lagi…"

"Ciee yang malu dipanggil Naru-chan didepan 'calon'… ehem" Goda Ibu Naruto, Kushina.

"Mo~! Sudahlah Okaa-san. Ugh, Hinata cepetan kesini"

"Kesana?"

"Iya kesini, masuk ke dalam kamarku"

"Heeh? Ke kamarmu?! Nggak mau!"

"Aku tidak akan mengintipmu kok, aku akan menunggu diluar sembari kau mengganti baju"

"Ehem~ ganti baju ganti baju… Naru-chan sudah berani kayak begitu padahal ibunya ada disini"Goda Kushina lagi saat melihat tingkah malu-malu putra bungsunya itu.

"Diam dulu Kaa-san ku yang baik hati"

"Ba-baiklah aku masuk ke kamarmu, tapi janji tidak mengintip?"

"Ha'i! Yakusoku…"

"O-oke aku masuk"

"Bajunya ada diatas kasurku…"

"I-iya"

Ceklek~

"Wah Naru-chan jadi itu dia?"

"Ugh, i-iya Kaa-san."

"Naru-kun sudah pintar cari calon ya?"

"Su-sudah dong Kaa-san"

"Haha, Naru-kun hebat…"

"Mo~" Dan akhirnya selama 5 menit Hinata mengganti baju, Naruto terus-terusan digoda oleh ibunya tiada henti. Pemandangan langka melihat anaknya itu tiba-tiba membawa seorang cewek ke rumah. Sesekali melihat muka memerah malu anak satu-satunya itu ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu~

"Na-Naruto-kun"Panggil Hinata pelan dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

"Ah kau sudah selesai?"

"I-iya"

"Kalau begitu sekarang keluarlah ke sini"

"Etto~ aku malu! Aku gak mau ah!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang kesa-"

"Nggak! Kalau mau lihat di kamar, ajak ibumu juga. Aku gak mau dilihat sama kamu tanpa ibumu!"

"Baiklah, Kaa-san ayo lihat Hinata pakai baju yang aku kasih"

"Eh? Pakai baju yang kamu kasih?"

"I-iya. Cepatlah, dan jangan menggodaku lagi setelah itu."

"Oke Naru-chan"

Setelah itu, Naruto dan ibunya, Kushina berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto dengan begitu semangat. Dan saat mereka berdua melihat Hinata memakai baju itu, reaksinya…

"Kyaa!, Hinata-chan cantik sekali- _ttebane!_ Jadi bagaimana Naru-kun? Menurutmu dia cantik atau bagaimana? _"_ Tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan.

"Dia-"

.

.

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

 **AN:**

 **Aru kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fic aru 'chat, baju, anime fest, dan happy ending'. Akhirnya chap 2 ini bisa dipublish juga dengan segala kekurangannya dan keanehannya. Inilah Aru, orang yang nulis fic berdasarkan imajinasi konyol dan pengalamannya. Jadi kalau menurut kalian jelek, ada baiknya kasih review yang mengoreksi.**

 **Baik! Aru sudah memutuskan, Aru baru akan mempublish chapter 3 'Wrecking Ball: Sequel' itu setelah fic Aru yang ini tamat. Entah kenapa Aru belum bisa nemu feelnya juga buat chapter 3 itu sampai sekarang. Lagipula, Aru masih disibukkan dengan berbagai masalah didunia nyata, terutama masalah sekolah.**

 **Oke, sekarang Aru balas review dulu sebelum melanjutkan ocehan kepanjangan Aru tentang fic ini.**

 **David997 : Haha, awalnya aku juga pengen bikin baju kayak begitu, cuma tulisannya 'No game No Life' tapi karena ortu gak setuju ya gak jadi bikin. Gomen gomen, untuk naik ke rate M kayaknya gak bisa deh… aku masih dibawah umur XD. Ini udah lanjut~**

 **Hitamputih904: Oh kamu ternyata peramal yah Hipu-chan? :v, tapi sayangnya dia itu bukan cowok yang aku suka. Dan sejujurnya aku belum pernah begitu meenyukai seorang manusia yang bergender cowok XD. Ini aku udah lanjut.**

 **Fans kamu : Bagus bagus kamu suka cerita aneh saya ini, selamat telah terhipnotis. Oke ini udah dilanjut.**

 **Guest: Wah rasanya kalau fic ini belum sekeren author-author senior di ffn ini deh. Tapi kalau kamu mau bilang keren juga gak papa, aku senang kok (jelaslah). Dan juga kamu bisa panggil aku Aru atau Hasuna terserah kamu mau pake suffix apa belakangnya, Cuma kalau aku dipanggil 'Senpai', aku ngerasa jadi kaku bicara sama kamu. Lagipula umurku masih 14 tahun, aku juga gak model orang yang senior-junior kok… oke? Ini dah lanjut**

 **Si Hitam : Akhirnya sensei berkunjung ke salah satu Author aneh ini :v. itu maksudnya hiatus buat ngelanjutin fic yang sebelumnya karena belum dapat feelnya buat chapter selanjutnya fic itu. Bukan hiatus vakum dari ffn. Ahaha… jadi malu nih dibilang author yang jarang XD. Hahaha…**

 **Yosh, sesi balas review selesai. Sekarang saatnya membongkar jalan cerita asli dari fic ini^^**

 **Fic ini sebenarnya pengalaman Aru dengan seorang teman Aru yang kebetulannya hanya kami berdua yang begitu menyukai Anime dan sesuatu yang berbau jepang dikelas. Dia cowok. Dia itu suka ngegangguin Aru, suka ngeledek aru 'teh mutol'-_-, suka datang ke bangku Aru cuma buat pamer harddisknya barunya yang isinya anime semua, dia suka tanya rahasianya ke aru, dan juga paling mau dibilang kelahiran jepang.**

 **Karena saking seringnya kami kejar-kejaran, ledek-ledekan dan bahas anime sama-sama. Kami berdua dijuluki 'Japanese Couple' dikelas. Setiap hari kami selalu begitu. Aru pernah ngambek dan gak mau bicara sama dia, tapi anehnya dia malah tetap ngejahilin dan malamnya bilang 'Oke, aku gak bakaln ngelakuin kayak gitu lagi tukang ngambek'-_-. Aru pernah nanya ke dia masalah mantannya dan dia malah jawab 'aku mau punya pacar kayak Nabilah JKT48'. Karena kedekatan kami, teman dikelas kebanyakan pada ngedoain begini 'semoga lu berdua jodoh deh, supaya kita ngeliat anak lu berdua yang juga penggemar anime'. Kami pernah di'doa'kan pacaran tapi jawaban dia begini 'aku nggak mau dibilang kami pacaran tapi aku nggak mau juga dibilang kami sekedar teman' dan rekasi aru hanya natap horror dia.**

 **Dan dialah yang pernah ngajak Aru pergi ke Anime Fest. Seumur hidup aru sampai saat ini gak pernah ada cowok yang berani ngajak pergi ke suatu acara! Padahal dia tau kalau ortu Aru itu gak pernah bolehin Aru pergi sama cowok. Anehnya dengan percaya dirinya dia bilang begini 'untuk kali ini pasti dibolehin! Ajak aja ortu mu ke situ, kan ada mallnya pasti mereka ke sana' dan anehnya ortuku untuk pertama kalinya ngebolehin. Pas Aru Tanya kenapa cuma Aru yang diajak dia malah jawab begini 'gak punya teman, malas ngajak mereka. Cuma kamu yang bisa diajak'. Dia juga yang punya keinginan pengen ngeliat Aru pake baju dia yang ukuran M itu di Anime Fest setelah kami penamatan. Seharian itu juga selama dia on di fb Aru bilangin 'mesum'. Jadi kalian bisa ngambil kesimpulan kalau cerita ini Aru buat dengan khayalan Aru 'seandainya kalau memang kami pacaran'. Udah deh, kayaknya kepanjangan (memang selalu kepanjangan), review ya minna :v… Jaa.**


End file.
